Hazard Pay
Hazard Pay is an Achievement/Trophy in BioShock Infinite. The Achievement is worth 25 Gamer Score and the Trophy is silver. Requirements The player will have to kill 10 enemies with environmental hazards: Fireworks, Oil Slick, Tesla Coil, or Water Puddle. Notes .]] *Environmental Hazards first appear in the Town Center level in the form of Fireworks, after escaping Raffle Square and can after this be found in random locations throughout the rest of the game. *Any enemy killed with an environmental hazard will do. *The final blow has to be done with an environmental hazard for it to count towards the Achievement/Trophy, meaning that the player can damage the enemy by other means. **Simply damaging an enemy with an environmental hazard will not count towards this Achievement/Trophy. *The player doesn't have to kill every enemy with the same type of environmental hazard. *Oil Slicks and Water Puddles can be found or brought in with Tears. Fireworks can only be found and Tesla Coils can only be brought in via Tears. *Killing with environmental hazards in Clash in the Clouds or Burial at Sea - Episode 1 will count towards this Achievement/Trophy. **''Burial at Sea'' features a lot more water puddles than the main game, due to the fact that the DLC takes place in Rapture. *The environmental hazards are triggered by different means: **'Fireworks' have to be shot to be activated, which will cause them to explode, killing/damaging any enemy nearby. **'Oil Slicks' have to be activated with fire, which is only achievable with the Devil's Kiss, explosive weapons like the RPG or Gear like (They can also be set off by the Fireman). This will cause the oil Slicks to burn for a few seconds, killing/damaging enemies standing in it. **'Tesla Coils' will deliver a shock to an enemy in its proximity. Note that it can only do so to one enemy at a time. **'Water Puddles' can only be activated by Shock Jockey or Gear like Electric Touch. This will electrify any enemy standing in the water. *Some enemies are immune to some environmental hazards, such as the Fireman, who is immune to the Oil Slicks. Strategy *Play on the Easy difficulty setting to kill enemies with less damage. Do not play on 1999 Mode. *Normal human enemies, like Soldiers, will usually die with just one hit from an activated environmental hazard, excluding the Tesla Coil. *Fireworks are relatively rare and only appear in the earlier levels, so it is recommended to not put the main focus on them. *The Water Puddle kill is the easiest to achieve (with human enemies) as they are the easiest to activate (Devil's Kiss projectiles can easily miss the Oil Slicks). *The player can abuse the checkpoints in order to get this Achievement/Trophy. Find a location with an environmental hazard and enemies, and simply kill as many as you can with them and reload your last save to start again. some great placed for this are: **Patriot's Pavilion of Soldier's Field (Oil Slick). **The Grand Central Depot of Emporia (Tesla Coil). **After getting Shock Jockey in the First Lady's Memorial exhibit of Hall of Heroes (Water Puddle).Bioshock Infinite - Hazard Pay Trophy / Achievement Guide on YouTube **Beggar's Wharf of Finkton Docks (Water Puddle).Bioshock Infinite Hazard Pay Achievement Guide on YouTube **While fighting the Siren in the Memorial Gardens of Downtown Emporia (Water Puddle).(SOG) Hazard Pay - Trophy I Achievement Unlock (BIOSHOCK INFINITE) on YouTube Behind the Scenes *The Achievement/Trophy icon depicts a dollar bill with a skull instead of a president. References Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Achievements and Trophies